Generally, ferroelectric storage devices are emerging as a viable way to store data. Currently, a variety of mechanisms may cause the loss of data over time. For example, domains that store bits of information may grow or shrink in a way that results in loss of data.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.